tugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior (Episode)
Warrior is the 6th episode of Tugs. Plot Captain Star has given Warrior and Big Mac the job of taking stone from the quarry to the old quayside. Warrior takes the 1st load and starts his journey with his barges bumping into the back of him as he pulls off. Then, he nearly crashes into some Shrimpers. After that, he meets up with Izzy Gomez. Warrior asks Izzy if he would like a tow, but Izzy tells him that he is going to try to get into port for free. Warrior tells him that it is against the law, and leaves in a huff, and as he leaves, he accidentally hits Izzy with his barge. Warrior goes through the estuary, where Sunshine is working with Little Ditcher and Pearl. Warrior tells them about his new job, but then as he is leaving, his barge hits Little Ditcher and causing him to spin on the spot, like a merry-go-round. Sunshine and Pearl find this very funny. Warrior arrives at the old quayside, where Ten Cents, Zip and Zug are pulling down old buildings. The Coast Guard is also there keeping watch. Since Warrior was the first one to bring the rock barge in, he had to go back to the quarry to pickup another one since there are no empty barges. Meanwhile, Big Mac is making his way to the quarry to collect his load of stone. He meets up with Izzy, who tells him that he doesn't want a tow, so Big Mac goes off. The Z-Stacks pass by and show no interest in towing Izzy. Izzy decides to go into port without a tug in tow. At the quarry, Big Mac's barge is being loaded with stone from the loader. Zorran, Zebedee and Zak arrive to collect their load (they are doing the same job as Big Mac and Warrior, only they are doing it for Captain Zero) and notice Big Mac is taking on a large load of stone. Zorran tries to sabotage Big Mac's delivery by talking badly of Warrior, so that Big Mac will get angry, and forget about his barge still being loaded, and going low in the water. It isn't until Grampus shows up and warns Big Mac that his barge is overloaded and low in the water. Big Mac notices this, but goes off out of the quarry anyway with the Z-Stacks encouraging him to do so, with Grampus close by. Zorran knows that with Big Mac's barge being overloaded, it could sink by any wave washing over it. Back at the old quayside, Ten Cents, Zip and Zug are stilling pulling buildings down, when Izzy comes in, without a tow. Suddenly, he goes out of control, and crashes into rocks. Ten Cents quickly runs up to Izzy and pushes against him. He asks Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Mo, who are close by, to hold onto Izzy. Zip and Zug stupidly refuse to help, as it is not their salvage, as Zug blatantly tells Ten Cents. Zip knows that they really need to help Ten Cents, as he can see that Ten Cents is struggling. But Zug knows that Captain Zero won't approve. Big Mac is now taking his barge slowly along the route to the old quayside. Grampus watches him to make sure his barge is okay. So far, Big Mac has done well, but suddenly, Warrior comes rushing straight towards them. Grampus ducks out of the way just in time, but as Warrior rushes past Big Mac, he causes a big wave, which washes over Big Mac's barge, and causes it to sink. Big Mac, angry with Warrior, tells him to go and get a crane, and backs to mark the spot where the barge sank. Meanwhile, Ten Cents is still making sure Izzy is okay. He has thrown a few ropes to keep him upright. Suddenly, Izzy starts sinking. Ten Cents pushes against him to keep him upright, but his efforts aren't proving much good. He pleads to Zip and Zug to help him, but they still refuse. The Coast Guard goes off to find Big Mac to help. Just then, Top Hat arrives with Lord Stinker. He can see Ten Cents needs help, and is angry with Zip and Zug for not helping him, and Zug blatantly tells him it was Ten Cents who said it was his salvage. even though he was the one who blatantly said it, as Ten Cents put it. Since Top Hat was too tall to get in to push Izzy, he pushes Lord Stinker against him, to keep him upright. Zip and Zug are then prepared to go in, when Warrior appears, and can see Ten Cents needs his help. Ten Cents tells Warrior to back off, for it's too dangerous. Warrior ignores him, and starts to push. Sure enough, Izzy starts to move. But then, 1 of the ropes holding Izzy snaps, and Izzy starts to go over. But Warrior keeps pushing him. "I'm not gonna mess this up", says Warrior firmly. Big Mac arrives to help, and can see Warrior is doing a great job. Then, Warrior tells Scuttlebutt Pete and Mighty Mo to pull. The 2 cranes do so, and the Star Tugs give one last push, and at last, Izzy is back to safety. The Coast Guard and Grampus arrives, and can see that Izzy is safe. Everyone is proud of Warrior; he has saved the day. "I reckon this makes up for sinking my barge Warrior", says Big Mac. "I reckon it makes up for everything", Ten Cents agrees. Just then, Zorran, Zebedee and Zak arrive. "What's up here? Another one Warrior's disasters, eh?" asks Zorran. The Coast Guard explains about Zip and Zug's behavior, and how they caused the Z-Stacks to lose the rock contract. He then tells Izzy that he will report him for attempting to come in without a tow. Warrior feels very tired, and goes to make his way home, but on his way, he falls asleep, and, still moving, he bumps into the tramper, Old Rusty, making him very cross. "Sorry", Warrior apologizes, "it's been a long day, and I must have dozed off". Characters *Captain Star (narration only; mentioned) *Ten Cents *Big Mac *Top Hat *Warrior *Sunshine *Grampus *Zorran *Zebedee *Zug *Zip *Izzy Gomez *Mighty Mo *Scuttlebutt Pete *Shrimpers *Little Ditcher *Coast Guard *Pearl *Old Rusty *The Quarry Master *Zak *Big Mickey *Lord Stinker *Captain Zero Trivia Goofs Gallery File:Tugs vhs 2.jpg|UK VHS cover File:Hightide au.jpg|Australian VHS cover File:HideTide-Warrior-BiggFreezeVHS.JPG|UK tape File:Hightide tape.jpg|Australian tape File:Hightide tape front.jpg|Australian tape front File:TUGS Japan 2.jpg|Japanese VHS cover File:yuripo222-img600x462-1144924845194.jpg|Regatta/Munitions/Warrior Japanese VHS cover File:WarriorTitleCard.jpg|Title card File:Warrior1.png File:Warrior2.png File:Warrior3.png File:Warrior4.png File:Warrior5.png File:Warrior6.png File:Warrior7.png File:Warrior8.png File:Warrior9.png File:Warrior10.png File:Warrior11.png File:Warrior12.png File:Warrior13.png File:Warrior14.png File:Warrior15.png File:Warrior16.png File:Warrior17.png File:Warrior18.png File:Warrior19.png File:Warrior20.png File:Warrior21.png File:Warrior22.png File:Warrior23.png File:Warrior24.png File:Warrior25.png File:Warrior26.png File:Warrior27.png File:Warrior28.png File:Warrior29.png File:Warrior30.png File:Warrior31.png File:Warrior32.png File:Warrior33.png File:Warrior34.png File:Warrior35.png File:Warrior36.png File:Warrior37.png File:Warrior38.png File:Warrior39.png File:Warrior40.png File:Warrior41.png File:Warrior42.png File:Warrior43.png File:Warrior44.png File:Warrior45.png File:Warrior46.png File:Warrior47.png File:Warrior48.png File:Warrior49.png File:Warrior50.png File:Warrior51.png File:Warrior52.png File:Warrior53.png File:Warrior54.png File:Warrior55.png File:Warrior56.png File:Warrior57.png File:Warrior58.png File:Warrior59.png File:Warrior60.png File:Warrior61.png File:Warrior62.png File:Warrior63.png File:Warrior65.png File:Warrior66.png File:Warrior67.png File:Warrior68.png File:Warrior69.png File:Warrior70.png File:Warrior71.png File:Warrior72.png File:Warrior73.png File:Warrior74.png File:Warrior75.png File:Warrior76.png File:Warrior77.png File:Warrior78.png File:Warrior79.png File:Warrior80.png File:Warrior81.png File:Warrior82.png File:Warrior83.png File:Warrior84.png File:Warrior85.png File:Warrior86.png File:Warrior87.png File:Warrior88.png File:Warrior89.png File:Warrior90.png File:Warrior91.png File:Warrior92.png File:Warrior93.png File:Warrior94.png File:Warrior95.png File:Warrior96.png File:Warrior97.png File:Warrior98.png File:Warrior99.png File:Warrior100.png File:Warrior101.png File:Warrior102.png File:Warrior103.png File:Warrior104.png File:Warrior105.png File:Warrior106.png File:Warrior107.png File:Warrior108.png File:Warrior109.png File:Warrior110.png File:Warrior111.png File:Warrior112.png File:Warrior113.png File:Warrior114.png File:Warrior115.png File:Warrior116.png File:Warrior117.png File:Warrior118.png File:Warrior119.png File:Warrior120.png File:Warrior121.png File:Warrior122.png File:Warrior123.png File:Warrior124.png File:Warrior125.png File:Warrior126.png File:Warrior127.png File:Warrior128.png File:Warrior129.png File:Warrior130.png File:Warrior131.png File:Warrior132.png File:Warrior133.png File:Warrior134.png File:Warrior135.png File:Warrior136.png File:Warrior137.png File:Warrior138.png File:Warrior139.png File:Warrior140.png File:Warrior141.png File:Warrior142.png File:Warrior143.png File:Warrior144.png File:Warrior145.png File:Warrior146.png File:Warrior147.png File:Warrior148.png File:Warrior149.png File:Warrior150.png File:Warrior151.png File:Warrior152.png File:Warrior153.png File:Warrior154.png File:Warrior155.png File:Warrior156.png File:Warrior157.png File:Warrior158.png File:Warrior159.png File:Warrior160.png File:Warrior161.png File:Warrior162.png File:Warrior163.png File:Warrior164.png File:Warrior165.png File:Warrior166.png File:Warrior167.png File:Warrior168.png File:Warrior169.png File:Warrior170.png File:Warrior171.png File:Warrior172.png File:Warrior173.png File:Warrior174.png File:Warrior175.png File:Warrior176.png File:Warrior177.png File:Warrior178.png File:Warrior179.png File:Warrior180.png File:Warrior181.png File:Warrior182.png File:Warrior183.png File:Warrior184.png File:Warrior185.png File:Warrior186.png File:Warrior187.png File:Warrior188.png File:Warrior189.png File:Warrior190.png File:Warrior191.png File:Warrior192.png File:Warrior193.png File:Warrior194.png File:Warrior195.png File:Warrior196.png File:Warrior197.png File:Warrior198.png File:Warrior199.png File:Warrior200.png File:Warrior201.png File:Warrior202.png File:Warrior203.png File:Warrior204.png File:Warrior205.png File:Warrior206.png File:Warrior207.png File:Warrior208.png File:Warrior209.png File:Warrior210.png File:Warrior211.png File:Warrior212.png File:Warrior213.png File:Warrior214.png File:Warrior215.png File:Warrior216.png File:Warrior217.png File:Warrior218.png File:Warrior219.png File:Warrior220.png File:Warrior221.png File:Warrior222.png File:Warrior223.png File:Warrior224.png File:Warrior225.png File:Warrior226.png File:Warrior227.png File:Warrior228.png File:Warrior229.png File:Warrior230.png File:Warrior231.png File:Warrior232.png File:Warrior233.png File:Warrior234.png File:Warrior235.png File:Warrior236.png File:Warrior237.png File:Warrior238.png File:Warrior239.png File:Warrior240.png File:Warrior241.png File:Warrior242.png File:Warrior243.png File:Warrior244.png File:Warrior245.png File:Warrior246.png File:Warrior247.png File:Warrior248.png File:Warrior249.png File:Warrior250.png File:Warrior251.png File:Warrior252.png File:Warrior253.png File:Warrior254.png File:Warrior255.png File:Warrior256.png File:Warrior257.png File:Warrior258.png File:Warrior259.png File:Warrior260.png File:Warrior261.png File:Warrior262.png File:Warrior263.png File:Warrior264.png File:Warrior265.png File:Warrior266.png File:Warrior267.png File:Warrior268.png File:Warrior269.png File:Warrior270.png File:Warrior271.png File:Warrior272.png File:Warrior273.png File:Warrior274.png File:Warrior275.png File:Warrior276.png File:Warrior277.png File:Warrior278.png File:Warrior279.png File:Warrior280.png File:Warrior281.png File:Warrior282.png File:Warrior283.png File:Warrior284.png File:Warrior285.png File:Warrior'sLongestDaybook.jpg|Picture book Episode File:Tugs episode 6 Warrior TVS Production 1989 Category:Episodes Category:Stories